


Golden Hour

by mnm_moons



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Aziraphale Is Soft, Aziraphale is a Ray of Sunshine, Fluff, Golden Hour, M/M, Oneshot, This is really just, a moment of vulnerability, aziraphale is in love with crowleys eyes, aziraphales bookshop, but honestly this is just a fic about the boys being soft and cuddly and talking, but i want you to enjoy it nonetheless, but underneath it all hes a little loveable bitch, crowley is defensive, crowley likes to pretend like hes a tough guy, crowleys eyes, crowleys glasses, crowleys glasses are a defense mechanism, im sorry about the tags i have a habit of going apeshit on tags, lets put a pride flag on the sun, they admire gold, they cuddle and its really cute, theyre husbands ok, theyre soft, this is more for me than it is for you, watch me talk about the sun more than i do with the boys lmao
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-01
Packaged: 2020-11-08 20:49:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20841794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mnm_moons/pseuds/mnm_moons
Summary: It was that time of the day where the sun was slowly falling down the horizon, encasing Aziraphale's world a fading orange.The dusty bookshop glows golden and behind Crowley's sunglasses, his eyes glow gold, too.





	Golden Hour

**Author's Note:**

> fHZGZGSZ ok so its soft bitch hour but like heres the thing: i kinda #haveacrushonthisgirl and like we were at camp like,,, last week and like,,,,,,hhhhhh she looked so fucking pRetty when golden hour hit and yEah im really fucking gay and i think id like to see more of that golden hour appreciation with gays come on guys lets put a pride flag on the fucking sun
> 
> anyway pls enjoy ily

To the angel Aziraphale, Crowley was a lot of things.

He was a demon, an enemy, and more recently, the subject of Aziraphale's loving affections. To Aziraphale, Crowley was too many things to list. The fiery haired demon, however, Aziraphale deduced, was, at his very core, defensive.

Aziraphale's baby blue eyes noticed the way Crowley didn't like lingering in places where he was exposed in any way. He noticed the way the demon's facial expressions stayed closely guarded and protected even when what he was feeling betrayed what his facial expressions showed.

Aziraphale noticed how a lot of Crowley's reactions to things were delayed, as if he was calculating the next move to make sure he was doing things _right_. How Crowley's back was always to a wall, how his face flicked from side to side, like he was expecting an attack from all directions.

It was like everything Crowley did was a defense from something else.

But it was the glasses that interested Aziraphale more than anything. At first, he thought nothing of them, the glasses. They were certainly a fashion statement, but that was all Aziraphale had bothered to think of them as: just another human accessory Crowley had taken a liking to.

But something about the pair of shades was strange. The angel had brushed it off as some nervous feeling caused by fraternizing with a demon, but the more they hung out, the more noticeable things were.

Aziraphale grew aware of how Crowley never took off his glasses, taking them off only when he was drunk and careless enough to put his defenses down. He grew aware of how Crowley kept his glasses on unless he knew he was completely alone. He grew aware of how, whenever the fiery haired man was frustrated or wrapped up in strong emotions, he'd push the sunglasses up further his nose, as if to shield himself from those emotions.

No, it wasn't _just another accessory_.

"They're kind of like a defense mechanism, aren't they?" Aziraphale questioned, eyeing Crowley as the demon moved the sunglasses aside to rub his eyes tiredly, not taking them off fully.

It was that time of the day where the sun was slowly falling down the horizon, encasing Aziraphale's world a fading orange.

"Hm?" Crowley grunted, not paying much attention. Aziraphale motioned to his glasses and his lips shaped themselves into recognition. Crowley raised an eyebrow. "Why'd you think that?"

The angel beamed, his lips moving upwards in a bright smile. "So they are!"

"It wasn't a confirmation, Angel," Crowley said, rolling his eyes fondly at Aziraphale's excitement. "It was a question."

Aziraphale frowned. "I bet they are, though. A defense mechanism, I mean. You always have them on. The only time they're off are when you're drunk or alone."

"What would I be defending myself from?" Crowley laughed, plopping himself down next to Aziraphale on the couch. Dust floated up when he did, and he grumbled, "Sheesh, Angel, do you ever clean your bookshop?"

Aziraphale only hummed, letting himself snuggle closer to Crowley, resting his head on the demon's shoulder. He ignored the second question and turned to Crowley again, eyes meeting Crowley's - or rather where Crowley's eyes would be if not for the pair of sunglasses over them. 

His nose scrunched up in thought. "I think," the angel began, choosing his words carefully, "they're a defense from the world."

Crowley's eyebrows perked up in visible confusion. "They're just glasses," he dismissed, but his tongue felt dry even when the words left his mouth, like the sentence hurt to say.

The demon stretched in the couch, exposing his pale midriff as his black shirt was pulled upwards by the motion.

Aziraphale shrugged, burying his head on the crook of Crowley's neck, adoring the warmth emanating from the demon's skin. "You're sure?" The words came out muffled.

Crowley laughed softly at his actions and smiled warmly. "No," he answered truthfully.

The demon felt the angel's lips quirk into a gentle smile against his freckled neck. Golden sunlight filtered into the dusty bookshop, making the comfortable but dusty shop glow gold. Behind Crowley's dark shades, his eyes glowed too.

Aziraphale's face surfaced from Crowley's neck, and the demon finds himself missing the warmth of the angel's breath just as much as the angel misses the warmth of the demon's skin. They stayed in silence for a while, just observing the way the sun painted their surroundings gold, blanketed by the light like everything else was.

It was a natural sort of light, unlike the ball of heavenly energy Aziraphale often conjured or the hellfire Crowley was familiar with. The kind of light that only happened on earth, the light all humans experience. Neither demon or angel couldn't describe it perfectly, but they didn't try too hard to describe the feeling, choosing instead to bask in the light instead of describe it.

"I like the gold," Aziraphale whispered, his lips pulled to the warmest of smiles, his eyes looking around in admiration before resting on Crowley's face with soft love in his eyes.

Crowley hummed in response, placing an arm around the angel next to him, firmly pulling him closer. "I imagine you do."

And without breaking eye contact, Crowley raised his other arm, hovering it just next to his glasses. The demon wills his hand to pull the darkly tinted glasses off, exposing the rest of his face to the light. He lets himself see Aziraphale without anything between them, allows himself this moment of vulnerability and intimacy.

Aziraphale's loving smile widens. Blue met golden orange, and for a minute, nothing else mattered.

Aziraphale brings a hand up, pale without the light but in the moment painted as gold as everything else. He places a warm palm against Crowley's cheek, neither of the two moving their eyes away from the other.

Yes, Aziraphale decides, his attention fully rapt in Crowley's ever changing golden eyes. He finishes the rest of his thought out loud. "I love the gold."

**Author's Note:**

> aCK ok so i hope y'all liked it and like im sorry if the tone seems p weird and jumpy i was working on this sherlock fic and it kinda disoriented me when i stopped that fic half way to be gay and love the sun ya know.
> 
> like not to ramble or anything but y'all know that feeling when ur writing something and then u pause writing that something to write something else but like ur head is still stuck on project #1 and ur brain kinda goes like "woah woah woah there buddy bud pal like 3 seconds ago we were talking abt sherlock what the fuck do u mean we're writing abt gays now???" yeah? yeah thats me rn 
> 
> also ive never written abt the ineffable husbands until now and this is sorta experimental bc aziraphales character is hhhhh #difficult to perfect bc he says rlly wacky stuff like "my dear boy" and im like "just say babe" but i cant make him say babe instead of the silly things he says because that takes away his character like,,,,, what the fuck aziraphale. 
> 
> crowley was fun to write tho because 50% of his character is just "ok aziraphale babe,,,, u have to stop kissing me in public baby i love u too but it takes away from my scary persona" and the other 50% is "ur fucking kidding me if u think im not gonna make out with u for 10 minutes in the middle of this mcdonalds bitch" 
> 
> oh shit fHZGZGS this authors note has gone way too rambly lmao sorry anyway i hope u enjoyed it and if u didn't,,,,, sorry lol ily i hope u have a good day and find a fic u love ily very much sorry
> 
> if u liked,,,, pls leave a comment and a kudos and consider following me on tumblr! my user is @skittlesun (https://www.tumblr.com/blog/skittlesun) and ily very much!!!
> 
> ily,  
alexei


End file.
